NightFlyers
by Mira-chan2
Summary: Vegeta has trouble telling Karrot about his true feelings for him and some mysterious person wishes Goku a speaicle gift and.....Ahhhgggg I suck at summeries and but i do know that this story will surprise you. I hope. ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: NO! Geez! Do I have to say it? (Lawyers on computers and books looking it up) [2]  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
*whisper*  
  
*whisper*  
  
Lawyers: Yes unless you want a mess on your hands?  
  
Mira-Chan: (Sweat drops and falls back, while foot is twitching.)  
  
Mira-Chan: It took you that long to figure that much?! I could have asked Goku! For Kami's sake!!!  
  
Karrot: Hey!!  
  
Mira-Chan: No offense Goku!!  
  
Lawyers begin to pack up and start to leave.  
  
Mira-Chan: I want my MONEY BACK!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: Where the best so go bug off!  
  
Mira-Chan: Blast them Geta.  
  
Runs after them and....  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*BLAST*  
  
*KABOOM*  
  
(Screams)  
  
(Silence)  
  
Comes back  
  
Mira-Chan: Thanks Geta!!!! (Pets his head and wags his tail) ^-^  
  
Karrot: Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
Mira-Chan: Who's a good Saiyan?  
  
Mira-Chan: Because.  
  
Karrot: Because why? I....  
  
Mira-Chan: "Look Goku, a bird! (Points to the sky and runs away.)  
  
(A whole day later)  
  
Karrot: "DON'T SEE IT?"  
  
Mira-Chan: "Your still here?!"  
  
Karrot: "I'm looking for a bird."  
  
Mira-Chan: Whatever?! (Makes an 'L' with her fingers and puts it on her forehead.) The people I put up with.  
  
En..  
  
Karrot: "Where's Ge.."  
  
Mira-Chan: "Not now Goku! The story is starting! Go and find the bird!!"  
  
Karrot: "okay.." (And walks away)  
  
Mira-Chan: "Was I to mean?" 0-o  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!! ^-~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night Flyers  
  
~*~*~*`*`*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
[1] "Freeza there is one more thing!!" Bardock yelled. "This.is for all the people we killed in your name!" Bardock threw a blue energy blast towards the icy lizard. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA.." Freeza laughed as a small energy orb glowed above the icy lord's finger. The small energy orb began to grow large at an alarming speed.  
  
The blue energy that Bardock threw at Freeza, flew through space was swallowed by the over large energy orb that Freeza was gathering." What the hell?!" Bardock said in disbelief. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA..." the evil tyrant continued to laugh as it had let go of the over size energy blast the size of a football stadium towards Vegetasei [3].  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO....." Bardock yelled as the yellow energy blast swallowed him. "I..see.." Bardock trailed off. His Saiyan body armor broke off piece by piece as the rest burned off. He saw the future of his second son. "You will be the one who will defeat Freeza." A slow, but a proud smile creped along Bardock's lips. Bardock smiled proud at what was to come of his son's future.  
  
"KAKARROT!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he disappeared in the blast, as Vegetasei exploded.  
[1] Yes the prologue is straight from the movie Bardock 'the Father of Goku' so don't flame about it, well I guess you can if I got something wrong. Anyways I need it for me story. [2] I forgot to include the disclaimer so here it goes. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Bardock 'The Father of Goku' (mumbles something about wishing she did.) ^-^ [3] Did I spell this right? Vegetasei? If it's not please tell me. Thanks. And I'm so sorry that this one was short! The next one will be long. So I hope you liked how I described this part of the movie. Like I said if there's something wrong please, PLEASE tell me. Anyways please review, THANKS! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Well before I get on with the story here I wanna thank the people that reviewed so far. But Anime Kris this is my story and I needed that part for my story okay. I can write it however I want!  
  
On the happier note, I'm glad you reviewed my story Thanks. And you got to give me slack I did this at 2:00 am in the morning. I hope you didn't take offensive I hope you keep reviewing. That's why it's called a Prologue.  
Chapter 1  
  
The sky rumbled as it turned black. Thunder roared across the sky. "Who dares disturb my eternal slumber?!" The deep eerie voice boomed over. "Yeah, yeah just grant me my fucken wish, okay?!" the mysterious figure was dressed in a long black over coat with a fedora hat hiding his face. "Make your wish you mortal human!" The dragon's body looked like it extended miles long and would never end.  
  
The mysterious figure began to thinks about how to phrase his sentence. "You pathetic human..." The deep voice boomed again. "Speak out your wish! My patience grows thin, and I won't be responsible for my actions." Red eyes flashed as smoke rose out of the dragon's nostrils. "You dare threaten me? You fucken over grown lizard!" The mysterious person said with irritation. The growling from the dragon began to grow loud and shook the ground. "Look I want you to wish Bardock back to life and sent him to the Son household.  
  
"Minutes passed as the dragon spoke again. " You wish has been granted! But there's o." "Fine now for the next wish." The mysterious figure had interrupted the dragon's warning. "There is something I must tell you." "Hello I'm the one that's making the wishes here okay! I don't need help." "Your first wish has been.granted! Now name your second wish!" "Well." the mysterious person trailed off. " I want.I want to." "You want to what?!" The green dragon roared out.  
  
"Don't fucken rush me unless you want me to shove an energy blast up you're.you're." he trailed off again. He looked and scanned the dragon. "Never mind." Though the figure wanted to say his second wish, he knew it wasn't true he wanted it to happen naturally. He turned away from the dragon. "You can get your lazy scaly ass out of here now." He said softly. "Fine, you wish to save the last two remaining wishes?" "No duh! What else do I wanna to do with them?"  
  
"Shove them up your uh..awww fuck this I'm going home." The dragon only grunted and disappeared. The dragon balls glowed a golden bright yellow color, as they rose up towards the black sky and disappeared to when they once rested before they were gathered. They zoomed out of sight as they left golden streaks in the sky. The sky returned to its normal light bluish color. The figure in the black overcoat only grunted in return and disappeared in the forest.  
Oh I hope you like so far! I wonder what gonna happen next?  
  
Goku: Who's the mysterious figure?  
  
Mira-Chan: Your gonna have ta wait.  
  
Goku: awww man... Mira-Chan: If you know who the mysterious figure is tell me! ^-^ The review button is there go! Thanks.  
  
Later ^-~ Mira-Chan 


End file.
